


Tangled

by onlyacoffee



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Asexual Character, Asexuality, Drabble, Ficlet, M/M, Multi, No Plot/Plotless, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-29
Updated: 2013-04-29
Packaged: 2017-12-09 22:34:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/778742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onlyacoffee/pseuds/onlyacoffee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Russia looks at them when they tangle and play together in bed, and sometimes, he wonders if they know.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tangled

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TikTak](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TikTak/gifts).



> tikkis’ prompt, for asexual april! :) I think it’s pretty sfw? my perception might not be the best, though. Gosh I love these three. Please tell me what you think! :)

Russia looks at them when they tangle and play together in bed, and sometimes, he wonders if they know.

Poland probably doesn’t, because Poland doesn’t notice much in bed. He is full – of life, of love, of Lithuania. He throws his head back, pearly laughter tumbling through his lips, chest rising and falling quickly as he moves above Lithuania, above Russia. His body is quick and his mind is light, so light, soaring in the sky – not like an eagle but like a swallow, and his song warms Russia’s heart like his playful touches never could. Poland falls asleep in moments, exhausted and happy, nested between his lovers’ heavier bodies, his breath softer against their skin than it ever is when he is awake.

Russia runs his hand through the pale hair and kisses Poland’s temple. He looks over the freckled shoulder, where forest green eyes meet his.

Lithuania, though – Russia thinks Lithuania knows. Lithuania knows a lot of things Poland doesn’t, because he doesn’t fly like the other does, never has, not since then. But his legs are strong and steady, and his feet gracefully wrap around Russia’s ankles. He groans, a deep and warm sound that itches in his throat, and Russia kisses him, on the neck and on the lips. Lithuania’s skin is pale but warm, so warm, and his hair mattered against his forehead. His cheeks are red, because he has been running. Russia kisses him again, one more time, because above everything he wants Lithuania to know that he loves him, and Poland, too, and this.

Lithuania’s eyes shut and he whispers something, grateful and safe. Russia shifts, allow him to settle against his shoulder, and he relaxes. His hand is on Russia thigh, squeezes once. Russia closes the light and breathes in the warm, sticky air.

This thing that they have, Russia thinks in the few moments before he too falls asleep. That Poland and Lithuania share – he doesn’t share it like they do. They might not understand him, and he doesn’t understand them either, not really. But that’s alright. He is warm. They are loved, and he is too.


End file.
